Les tribulations d'une flemmarde accomplie
by Froogy
Summary: Elle n'avait rien demandé. Ou peut-être que si. Bon. OK. Tout était de sa faute. Mais si elle avait su...   La faute aux shinigamis sadiques.  OC.
1. J'aurai du travailler plus

Hey ! Ici Froogy ! Au final j'ai décidé de publier. Bon. C'est ma première fanfiction, et autant dire que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Mais la mettre dans la categorie « humour » était peut-être un peu ambitieux. XD

Enfin, n'hesitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre !

PS: Titre inspiré de « Tribulations d'une caissière ». Que je n'ai ni vu, ni lu, mais j'aimais le titre !

Salut !

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo-sama. Sauf Aya et Yuriko. Tant mieux pour Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Gengorō Ōnabara se rongeait les sang.<p>

En effet, la remise des diplômes arrivait à grands pas et il se devait de placer les jeunes diplômés dans des divisions adéquates. Et, prendre en compte le caractère, le potentiel, et les compétences de chacun, n'était pas un travail anodin. Surtout lorsque des les-dites personnes ne possèdaient ni potentiel, ni compétences. Et là, justement, notre cher Ōnabara était tombé sur un spécimen assez intéressant... - Yamamoto-saaama ! Pourquoi m'avez vous refilé ce travaaail ! Je ne le méritai paaas !

Voir un homme de sa trempe, pleurnicher sur son sort, peut paraître surprenant et pourtant...

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi nulle ! Mais qu'a-t-elle fichue durant ces 6 années d'apprentissage ! De la couture !

Il relisait inlassablement le dossier scolaire d'une sixième année. Impossible de lui trouver ne serait ce qu'une compétence valable. Le dossier était bien clair: Compétences désastreuses que ce soit Kido, Zanjutsu, Hohō ou Hakuda .

- Pourtant, c'est incroyable de ne pas être douée pour au moins quelque chose ! Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir la placer ?

En effet, depuis la bataille contre Aizen, chaques divisions étaient overbookées, et un boulet en plus n'aiderai surement pas. A coté de lui, sa secrétaire, angoissant légèrement, se triturait elle aussi les méninges pour trouver LA bonne solution.

-Heum... Ōnabara-san ? Pourquoi pas la onzième division ? Ils manquent de personnel, ce serai une bonne occasion non ?

-D'après le dossier, cet énergumène a une combativité de POISSON ROUGE ! Que ficherait-elle dans la division des combats ?

-Oui, mais...

-Deuxième, non. Aucune discrétion. Rhaaa ! Ça m'énerve ! Troisième, quatrième ? Il ont autre chose à faire... Pourquoi pas la onzième ? ***mais quel GENIE !* **

-Heu... ***je ne viens pas de dire la même chose ? * **La onzième? Mais... elle n'est pas douée pour le Zanjutsu. Vous l'avez dit vous même !

-Hé hé, ma chère, ceci n'est qu'un détail sans la moindre importance. ***De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'on a à faire des faibles ?* **_(Zaraki Kenpachi, sors de ce corps !)_ C'est définitif !

-Mais...! elle va se faire tu-

-J'en suis vraiment désolé. Je dirais que c'est de votre faute. Bien, pouvons nous poursuivre ?

-Bi- bien. Hyôsuke Onoki ?

-Il est bon en Kido, non ? Aller hop ! Sixième. Suivant !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une semaine après...<strong>_

-AYAAAA- chan ! Deboooooout !

-La feeeerme Yuriko... tu m'déranges...

Nous étions le jour de la remise des diplômes. Jour excitant pour certains, ou pénible pour d'autres. Aya Sakayoshi, elle, faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie.

D'une nature flemmarde et insouciante, les problèmes des simples mortels -ou shinigamis- comme nous, lui passaient par dessus de la tête. Comme des nuages. Qu'elle se plaisait à admirer. Au lieu d'accomplir ses taches. Au grand dam de ses supérieurs.

-Mais, mais, MAIS ! Tu es en retard ! Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où tu es ? J'ESPERE QUE L'ON SERA ENSEMBLE !

-Mais va te faire mettre ! Tu me casses les oreilles !

-Oui d'accord ! Tu préfères que je chante Ayaaaa- chaaaan ?

-Par pitié, fermes- la... *** Kami-saaama ! Pas avec elle !* **

Yuriko Aomori était une jeune fille pleine d'entrain. Sa personnalité exubérante contrastait tellement avec celle de sa camarade, que l'on se demandait souvent comment elles étaient devenues amies. Amitié toujours et encore démentie par l'autre, qui disait ne pas pouvoir la supporter.

La jeune shinigami était aussi (et surtout ) une fan inconditionnelle des beaux garçons et se fourrait toujours dans des histoires abracadabrantes, ce qui avait le don d'agacer son amie... En fait tout était agaçant chez elle. Enfin d'après Aya.

-Bon allons y Aya-chan ! Je veux savoir avec qui je suis !

**-**Ok ok, c'est bon j'arrive... ***Pitié pas avec elle !** *

La remise des diplômes commençait dans dix minutes, et Aya s'en foutait pour ainsi dire, éperdument. La seule chose qui la poussa à y aller, était le regard de chien battu de Yuriko. Donc pas grand chose. Et pourtant elle y alla quand même.

Gengorō Ōnabara énumérait avec lassitude les noms de chaque shinigami fraichement diplomé. Le surplombant de toute sa classe, Yamamoto Genryuusai sirotait une tasse de thé. Les capitaines avaient désertés depuis bien longtemps la remise des diplômes, jugée inutile, et les vices- capitaines étaient -pour une fois- affairés à leur paperasse. Ne restait plus que de pauvres shinigamis, un poil responsables, qui somnolaient presque tous.

Soudain, un nom attira l'attention d'Ōnabara : Sakayoshi. _(parce que c'était elle !)_ Il eu un petit rire amusé et chercha des yeux qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Sakayoshi Aya...?

-Mmmmm... Ouais ?...

L'homme fixa avec surprise la jeune fille. Alors c'était elle ! Il devait avouer qu'il était presque déçu : elle n'avait pas beaucoup de répondant. Enfin, ça allait peut-être changer lorsqu'elle saurait dans quelle division elle était. Que c'était drôle de traumatiser les gens !

-11ème division.

-Coooool... ***Yes! Pas avec elle !***

Deux minutes passèrent. Franchement déçu par le comportement de cette feignante, l'entrain du shinigami sadique c'était totalement évaporé. Jusqu'à ce que...

-QUOOOOOOOI ! Attendez une minute ! Il y a une erreur monumentale là ! J'vais pas aller dans la 11ème! Y a que des psychopathes là- bas !

Aya était en panique. Non mais ce gars l'avait bien regardé ? Même si l'information avait pris un peu de temps pour remonter jusqu'au cerveau, elle y était bel et bien arrivée. Normalement, ça aurait du être une bonne nouvelle : elle n'était pas avec l'autre folle. Mais là, non. Impossible.

Et Ōnabara sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Je suis sur que vous allez bien vous amuser Mademoiselle.


	2. Il me faut un stock d'aspirine

B'jour ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier les bonnes âmes qui m'ont posté un review. Merci ! ^^

Sinon, ce chapitre est plus centré sur de la description. Bon, nan, pas vraiment. MAIS ! Il y en a quand même quelques lignes (ne partez paaaas !).

Voilà, il ne me reste qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Aya and Co. Quoi ? C'est vague ? X)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 <em>

* * *

><p>Les nouveaux shinigamis n'avaient qu'un seul jour pour préparer leurs bagages et faire leurs adieux à l'académie.<p>

N'ayant ni bagages, ni adieux à faire, Aya en profita pour flâner dans le parc de l'école. A vrai dire, elle réfléchissait surtout au moyen de s'en sortir.

Les gars de la onzième n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour être des enfants de cœur, mais elle espérait quand même qu'ils aient pitié d'elle. Inutile de préciser que c'était peine perdue.

Alors, après maintes réflexions, la jeune fille pris une décision ô combien courageuse : travailler. Ou du moins simuler. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude, vu le QI de grenouille de la plus part des membres de la onzième division, cela ne devrait pas être si difficile.

Un bruit désagréable retentit. A partir de ce moment, Aya se dit qu'en fait, être partie de l'académie, ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins elle était loin d'ELLE.

« - Coucou Ayaaaa-chan ! Nous ne sommes pas dans la même division. Quel DOMAAAAGE ! On m'a mis dans la sixième, avec Kuchiki-sama ! Et Abarai-sama ! Kyyaa ! Tu ne me manques pas vraiment en fait ! Je me suis faite une nouvelle amie : Mary- chan ! Nous sommes BEST-FRIIENDS ! »

Vous l'aviez deviné : Yuriko Aomori était de retour. A côté d'elle, une jolie blonde avec de grands yeux innocents, se tenait en retrait, rougissant à la moindre parole de son amie. D'une voix adorablement timide, elle entreprit de se présenter.

« - Bonjour… J… je suis Mary-Suzie. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Aya-san. Yuriko-san m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Ah ouais geniaaaal... Bien, Yuriko. Tu me veux quoi ?

-Aya-chan ! Tu as mis un vent à Sue-chan ! Présentes toi !

-Je n'y peux rien, elle m'énerve ! La perfection, ça me fait mal au...

-MAIS, elle n'y peut rien si tout comme moi, elle est superbe ! Toi tu es juste… toi !

- ARRETE DE CRIER ! J'AI MAL AU CRANE !

-Heu... Aya-san ? C'est vous qui criez. Sans vouloir vous offenser...

-LA FEEEEEERME !»

Aomori attrapa le poignet de la pauvre blonde, lança un regard dédaigneux à Aya, et la laissa plantée là. Seule.

Et la shinigami dut s'avouer vexée. Sa pseudo-amie venait tout juste de la remplacer par une créature sortie des contes de fée. Même si c'était un peu de sa faute. Et elle, Sakayoshi Aya, faisait tout simplement pitié à coté de cette beauté blonde.

Elle pesta intérieurement contre ses kilos en trop -des petits bourrelets par ci, par là- et poussa un soupir de découragement.

A côté de l'autre miss, elle était ... Comment se qualifier ? Ordinaire ? Ses cheveux bruns, hirsutes et crépus retombaient mollement sur ses épaules –elle ne prenait jamais le temps de les coiffer- et son visge n'était pas très gracieux. La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir de beaux yeux bleus. Et bien non ! A la place, elle avait des yeux marron. Mais attention. Pas de beaux yeux marron hein ! Des yeux marron boueux ! Plus banal, tu meurs.

« -Mmmmn ! POURQUOI LA VIE EST SI DUUURE ! »

S'inquiéter de son apparence n'était pourtant pas le cadet de ses soucis, mais se faire humilier de la sorte... En tant que shinigami, la brunette avait quand même un peu de fierté ! _(Ah La La ! Plus obligée de dire « elle » ! Quel bonheur ! )_

Réflexion faite. Non. A quoi bon ? Elle était foutue. Bon, elle dramatisait un peu les choses. Mais qu'un peu ! Vu les têtes des gars de la onzième...

« -Depuis quand je suis devenue aussi superficielle ? Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes dans la vie. Comme avoir un lit confortable et de la bonne bouffe. Nan mais franchement. N'importe quoi…»

Quelles paroles pleines de bon sens !

Quoi qu'il en soit, la nuit allait être longue…

* * *

><p>Après une looooongue nuit <em>(je me répète) <em>qui se serait bien prolongé plus longtemps...

* * *

><p>Voilà. C'était fait. Elle était entrée dans sa division. Et elle avait peur.<p>

« -EN RANG BANDE DE LARVE !

Un gars complètement dingue hurlait des ordres aux nouvelles recrues. Ses camarades. Mais, minute !… Elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe.

-Oh oh… Je sens que je suis en retard…

Le shinigami se retourna brusquement vers elle. Pour l'entrée discrète, c'était raté.

- QUI T'ES TOI ? PRESENTES TOI ! MOUSTIQUE !

-Ouais, du calme, du calme… J'suis Aya. Aya Sakayoshi. Et toi ?

-Yonekawa Baaka. Enchanté ! Mais attends une minute ! Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! DIVISION, ET AU PAS DE COURSE !

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit bak… _(ne pas relever le jeu de mot ^^'')_ HEUM. Je suis nouvelle dans… dans la onzième et… **/gloups/**

Tandis qu'elle parlait, les yeux bruns de la brune se posèrent sur la salle d'entrainement. Horreur. Des monstres se tapaient dessus. La division puait la sueur. Les gémissements de douleur se mêlaient aux hurlements bestiaux. Ses camarades étaient tous à terre, épuisés -ils s'entrainaient depuis quelques minutes-.Même les plus costauds ! Aya porta la main à sa tête, sentant venir la douleur.

Mais où diable était-elle tombée ? PIRE, comment allait-elle survivre ?

-Oh oh… je me sens mal… Tu n'as pas de l'aspirine ? »

* * *

><p>Ouais ! Tu as tout lu ! -ou alors, tu as commencé par la fin-. BREF.<p>

Un petit review pour la route ? (Pour dire ce que tu en pense bien sur !) ^^ Non non je ne quémande pas !

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
